


Is this Fate?

by Iamthehobbit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthehobbit/pseuds/Iamthehobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Meg keep bumping into each other until Ryan finally asks her on date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this Fate?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick prompt. I'm always accepting prompts on my tumblr turnwood-mavin!!

When Meg was on the treadmill, she was in the zone. Especially right now while she was listening to an audio book on her phone. So she wasn't really expecting for a guy to stumble into her while she was jogging. Thinking quick, she jumped off the treadmill to prevent herself from falling. 

Turns out the guy who ran into her didn't think that far ahead.

A very cute guy was sprawling on the ground. A group of guys from a little ways away were laughing their asses off, filming the guy.

“Uh. Are you okay?” Meg tentatively asked. She honestly wasn't sure how she should respond. Should she laugh? Yell? Flirt? What was the protocall in this situation?

“I think so. Listen, I'm sorry. I should have looked where I was going, but my friends,” he gestured to the laughing idiots in the corner “dared for to jump over some exercise equipment. I was getting a running start.”

“Until you ran into me running.”

“Uh, yeah. I'm sorry. Is there something I can do?” Meg thought for a minute. 

“Fuck with your friends.”

“How, exactly..?” Meg grinned. She leaned in and whispered her idea to him. He nodded, blushing. She stood on her tiptoes, giving him a peck. She grabbed her bag and waved, then headed to the showers. 

Ryan was a bright pink. He could hear his friends laughing even harder behind him. Then it hit him. 

He didn't get her number. Fuck.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~



One of the things Meg hated was how short she was. Mostly right now. When she was in the grocery store. Trying to get her favorite cereal off from the top shelf. She chewed her lip, trying to figure out what to do. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure no employees were in close proximity, she climbed in her cart to use it as step stool. A really really scary step stool. Just as her finger tips grazed the box...

“Eeek!!” Her cart had been bumped, causing her to wobble. 

“Woah!” Soft hands steadied her shoulders. She quickly climbed out, expecting her fate. She was totally going to get banned from the store, wasn't she?

“What were...Hey! Its you!” Meg snapped her head up, to see the cute guy from the gym that ran into her. Literally. 

“Oh! Hi! Thanks for preventing my fall. I'm Meg, by the way.” She was not leaving until she had his digits, she decided.

“Ryan. Listen, I think Fate might be telling us something.”

“Fate? Like some force telling us we’re soul mates?” Meg giggled.

“I, uh...don't know. But can I get a date out of this?” He nervously asked, looking at his shoes (they were dad shoes, which Meg oddly found cute).

“Of course. But you didn't need to throw Fate in there to get a date.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~



Ryan hesitantly knocked on Megs door for their first official date. She had invited him over to watch her favorite movie, some chick flick he probably never saw before. Suddenly, the door opened, causing Ryan to jump. The cute girl waved him in to the living room. She started talking about whatever the movie was about, and she seemed so excited and cute. He was vaguely aware that the main characters were meeting at a ball when Meg sat. Right. Next. To. Him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~



Snore

Huh? Was Ryan snoring? Meg turned to see her date completely knocked out. 

“Rye?” Ryan made an incoherent sound and flopped his head to Megs shoulder. 

Megs heart melted. 

She didn't have the heart to wake him up. Instead, she snuggled up against him, falling asleep next to him.

And the lived happily ever after. All thanks to Fate.


End file.
